


I Surrender

by flickawhip



Series: Nia Jax Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Soft!Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia loves to make you come undone...You let her...Written for the imagines blog here, requests are open: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	I Surrender

\- “Hey beautiful...”  
\- You can’t help smiling when Nia moves to nuzzle up to you  
\- She’s been like this for a few days now  
\- “You okay?”  
\- She’s pouting slightly  
\- You know what that means  
\- You just want her to ask  
\- “I miss you...”  
\- She’s soft  
\- Sweet  
\- “I miss... us...”  
\- She pauses  
\- Bites her lower lip  
\- “I miss holding you...”  
\- Another pause  
\- “Kissing you...”  
\- Another pause  
\- “I miss making love... to you...”  
\- You smile  
\- You kiss her softly  
\- “Help me get undressed then beautiful...”  
\- You stand  
\- She follows you out the bed  
\- The both of you are soon undressed  
\- She’s shy now  
\- Slightly nervous  
\- You kiss her again softly  
\- Stroking hair out of her eyes  
\- “Sexy lady...”  
\- You murmur  
\- You lead her back to bed  
\- Settle  
\- Let her settle beside you  
\- You kiss her again  
\- Let her take control of it  
\- The kiss is soon far more passionate  
\- Possessive  
\- Her touch is light at first  
\- Skimming over your skin  
\- Up then down  
\- Over your stomach and sides  
\- Her fingers trail gently over your ribs  
\- Her smile soft when you inhale a little  
\- She soon moves  
\- Settles over you  
\- Takes first one breast  
\- Then the other  
\- Into her mouth  
\- She’s good  
\- Suckling  
\- Teasing  
\- Trailing her tongue over your nipples until they form hard peaks  
\- You can tell your whining softly  
\- Her hand runs back down your body  
\- You gasp  
\- She smirks  
\- Kisses you  
\- Her eyes glitter with pride  
\- She loves making you gasp  
\- Or moan  
\- Both makes her smile wider  
\- Her voice is low as she teases you  
\- Her fingers light over your clit  
\- You groan now  
\- Needing her  
\- Aching for her  
\- You move slightly  
\- Spread your legs  
\- She smiles  
\- Her lips brush your ear  
\- Her voice is low  
\- Husky  
\- Sexy  
\- “That’s right baby, spread open for me...”  
\- You whine  
\- She’s so fucking sexy when she’s all soft voiced and husky  
\- Her smile is sweeter now  
\- Passionately loving  
\- You’ve missed this  
\- She’s so good at making you want her  
\- Need her  
\- Crave her  
\- Her fingers, two, slip into you  
\- Her palm brushing over your clit as she moves  
\- Her kiss this time is passionate  
\- You buck to her pace  
\- Breaking the kiss only slightly for air  
\- You kiss her again  
\- Almost demand her kisses  
\- She moans into your mouth  
\- You know you’ve moaned into hers too  
\- She’s picking up her pace a little now  
\- Slow turns to slightly faster  
\- Tender to firm  
\- Working you open with a slight twist of her fingers  
\- Dragging a low, loud, mewl from you  
\- She repeats the gesture  
\- You mewl again  
\- Wanton  
\- Desperate  
\- She picks up her pace again  
\- Adds another finger  
\- You come undone quickly  
\- Crying out against her lips  
\- Shivering  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you  
\- Eases you down slowly  
\- Her smile is tender now  
\- Soft  
\- “God, I love you...”  
\- She’s almost embarrassed at the words  
\- You smile softly  
\- “I love you too, my Nia...”


End file.
